Meia-Noite Não Dura Pra Sempre
by illogicalshipper
Summary: "Então, quer assistir ao pôr do sol comigo?" Solangelo pós-Sangue do Olimpo. Tradução autorizada de Midnight Doesn't Last Forever (original por ghostyStarr)
1. Capítulo 1

Nico respirou fundo, firmando–se. Um longo tempo havia se passado desde que tentara usar algum de seus poderes. E como poderia com Jason, Annabeth e Will constantemente na sua cola? Mal conseguia ir ao banheiro sem ser vigiado. Isso realmente o irritava, mas acima de tudo, era, bem, meio que legal. Apenas não estava acostumado com toda a atenção e, embora na maioria dos dias quisesse fugir de todas as canções na fogueira forçadas e dias de praia, sabia que quando Jason ou outra pessoa pedisse para passar o tempo com ele era porque _queriam_ de verdade_. _E isso era realmente incrível.

Quíron fez Nico ficar de fora das duas primeiras captura à bandeira, para sua infelicidade.

– Desculpe, – disse em um tom que demonstrava exatamente o contrário, – mas fui veemente informado que você não deve se esforçar até que seja considerado bem o bastante. – Olhou para Nico com um sorriso astuto. – _Ordens médicas._

Imediatamente a cabeça de Nico virou para onde Will Solace se preparava para os jogos. O olho de Nico tremeu com a gargalhada que escapou dos lábios de Will quando um de seus irmãos fez algum comentário. Ele cruzou os braços.

– Entendo, – grunhiu entre dentes e pisou firme na direção de Will. Quiron ergueu uma sobrancelha achando graça, mas nada disse.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, Nico puxou o escudo que Will se esticava para pegar antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

– Ei! – gritou Will girando com o cenho franzido até encontrar-se com os olhos tempestuosos de Nico. O olhar suavizou para um de leve chateação. – Oh. É apenas você.

_Apenas eu?! _pensou Nico furiosamente. _Ele NÃO percebe o que sou?_

– Qual é a sua? – falou Nico. – Dizendo a Quíron que não posso participar esta noite?

Os olhos azuis de Will permaneceram firmes e inflexíveis.

– Você quase morreu. Precisa de uma pausa.

– Estou _bem._

– Sim, bem, eu sou o médico por aqui então...

– E o que isso quer dizer, afinal? "_Ordens médicas", _– murmurou. – É algum tipo de bordão patético?

– Quer dizer que _eu_ estou mandando _você _ir com calma até que o considere bem o bastante. – Will ergueu um pouco o queixo, fazendo sua diferença de altura _muito_ mais perceptível. Isso irritou Nico. – E agora, Garoto da Morte, considero que precisa ficar de fora deste jogo.

– Espero que se empale com sua própria espada, – grunhiu Nico, deixando cair o escudo no chão e saiu pisando duro.

– E nem pense em viajar na sombra pra fora daqui, di Angelo! – gritou Will atrás dele. – Tenho espiões por todo acampamento!

A resposta de Nico foi um gesto de mão raivoso por cima do ombro, e ele teve que se forçar para não olhar para trás.

Na semana seguinte, Will usou a mesma manobra.

– Olha, mais uma semana não vai matá-lo, – era sua desculpa. – Mas se esforçar demais pode.

– Jason e Percy estão jogando, – Nico bufou.

Will pareceu ficar tenso na menção do filho de Poseidon.

– Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor vou deixá-lo sentar e assistir enquanto ganho.

Nico bufou, xingou e protestou que não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer tal coisa, mas quando o chifre soou anunciando o começo do jogo e Will juntou-se ao resto de sua cabine com um tipo estranho de saudação e um sorriso cúmplice, Nico viu-se plantado na pedra ao lado de Quíron, observando os eventos do jogo. Ele assistiu, sem absolutamente _nenhum interesse ou seja lá o que,_ como Will esgueirava-se por trás de Percy e roubava a bandeira enquanto este era distraído por algo que os Stoll haviam posto fogo. A cabine de Apolo comemorou e Will virou-se, encontrando o olhar de Nico e sorrindo pretensiosamente. Ele tinha sorte por Nico não ter ressuscitado os mortos em cima dele ali mesmo.

Pelo final da terceira semana, Will não tinha mais desculpas sobrando. Nico havia passado em cada um dos exames físicos a que havia sido submetido. Nem mesmo Quíron conseguia encontrar um motivo para Nico não competir. Quando disse isso a Will, Nico o lançou um olhar triunfante e ficou surpreso quando Will não pareceu tão zangado quanto pensou que estaria. Invés disso, parecia quase... preocupado.

Enquanto Nico se preparava repassando o plano de Jason em sua cabeça mais uma vez – o Romano não o deixaria esquecer de sua promessa de formar uma equipe, – Will se aproximou.

– Nico.

Nico rolou os olhos.

– Veio jogar conversa fora? Não há uma regra que diz que todos os filhos de Apolo devem fazer suas ameaças em Haiku?

– N-não... não é por isso que estou aqui. – Will balançou a cabeça.

– Veio se desculpar então? – Nico levantou uma sobrancelha e Will o mirou fixamente.

– Nem chegou perto, Caos e Trevas, mas... ah... é só que... – o nervosismo repentino de Will deixava Nico nervoso também. – Apenas... me prometa que irá com calma. – Os olhos azuis levantaram-se do chão. – Sem viagem nas sombras. Sem ressuscitar caras mortos. Sem coisas do Submundo.

O que esse cara estava pretendendo? Primeiro forçara Nico a ficar na enfermaria por três dias depois de terem derrotado Gaia e Octavian. Então praticamente se tornou sua babá e fez os outros campistas se juntarem a algum tipo de esquema para "engordar o Nico". Ele não conseguia deixar o refeitório sem primeiro comer pelo menos dois pratos cheios. Seu estômago não aguentava mais do que isso. Então repetidamente sabotava as chances de Nico fazer alguma coisa de campista normal. E agora estava usando a carta de amigo preocupado?

– Por que deveria te prometer alguma coisa?

– Por que somos amigos? – tentou Will. Nico bufou.

– Você tem um jeito engraçado de mostrar isso, Solace.

– Nico, – disse Will severamente. O olhar de Nico caiu ao chão. – Não me faça usar meu bordão.

Por alguma estranha razão, Nico encontrou-se lutando contra um sorriso.

– Tudo bem. Não preciso de meus poderes pra chutar sua bunda gorda de qualquer jeito.

– Quer apostar? – Will deu um sorriso.

– Termos?

– Se eu vencer, – cantarolou, – você irá me ajudar na enfermaria por um dia inteiro. Lanches e bebidas. Cortar ataduras. O que eu disser.

– Você quer que eu seja uma enfermeira. – Nico franziu o cenho.

Will piscou, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado.

– Hm.

– Mas se _eu vencer_, – Nico o cortou, esperando dissolver o clima estranho, – então você vai parar de me tratar como um bebê. Não sou uma criancinha, Solace.

– Eu sei que não é. – Will zombou. – Há diferença entre tratar como um bebê e se preocupar, Bafo de Zumbi.

Ele não tinha muito que dizer sobre isso então apenas continuou.

– Temos uma aposta?

Will endireitou-se estufando um pouco o peito e estendeu uma mão.

– Apostado!

Após um momento de hesitação, Nico estendeu a mão e sacodiu a de Will. Dessa vez estava preparado para isso: o breve lampejo de nervos que eletrificavam seu sistema. Apesar disso não deixá-lo mais confortável. Quando se tornou aparente que Will não tinha intenção de soltá-la, Nico puxou sua mão.

– Agora você vai cair fora pra eu me preparar, não vai?

Will piscou outra vez e cruzou os braços.

– Certo, certo. Mas eu falo sério. Sem mortos-vivos. Se o vir usando seus poderes – o que FAREI se usar – então é vitória automática pra mim. Acho que temos alguns uniformes médicos pretos em algum lugar por aqui.

– Vá embora. – Nico grunhiu.

Com uma gargalhada reluzente, o filho de Apolo recuou deixando Nico encarando suas costas. Suas costas estranhamente largas.

Nico girou rapidamente, pegou sua espada negra e se repreendeu mentalmente.

...

O plano era simples. Jason havia enfiado isso em sua cabeça.

– Só temos que derrotar a Piper! – declarou com entusiasmo. Nico não poderia rolar os olhos o bastante para o estúpido olhar determinado no rosto de seu amigo.

Quando o chifre soou e a partida começou, Nico executou sua parte no plano como um chamariz para que Jason se esgueirasse pela linha dos filhos de Afrodite que bloqueavam o caminho. Ele mantinha um olho a sua frente e outro em seus arredores. Até o momento não havia visto nem sombra de um filho de Apolo em particular ou ouvido algum Haiku bobo. A costa estava limpa.

Depois de tudo que havia passado, capturar a bandeira parecia juvenil e irrelevante. Realmente não se igualava a um combate ou batalha real. Não tinha a mesma intensidade ou medo. Ele não estava lá apenas para participar de jogos de acampamento ou enganar a si mesmo de que estaria aprimorando suas habilidades. Na verdade, só queria provar que não estava doente ou fraco, que estava tão forte quanto antes. Não queria mais esses olhares preocupados. Jason o olhava assim. Percy, Annabeth e Piper o olhavam assim. Will Solace agia como se já estivesse morrendo na maioria das vezes.

Xingando baixinho, Nico abaixou-se atrás de uma árvore. Atrás dele um galho estalou. Estava sendo seguido. Nunca o deixariam em paz se o plano de Jason falhasse, então se preparou para nocautear seu perseguidor. Rapidamente pensou em seus métodos favoritos de combate e escolheu sua nova aproximação. _Chute-os na virilha,_ a voz de Hazel sussurrava em sua cabeça. Quando o campista desconhecido estava na mira, Nico saiu das sombras para fazer exatamente isso. Não esperava que o outro campista se esquivasse como se houvesse previsto suas ações e tentasse derrubá-lo.

– Ei! – gritou Will com raiva. – Dois minutos e já está tentando me matar?

– Como me encontrou tão rápido?

– Fácil. – Will sorriu. – Só fui para a parte mais escura do bosque. Imaginei que estaria à espreita em algum lugar por aqui.

– E então decidiu me seguir?

– Estou me assegurando que você cumpra sua parte no acordo.

– Não confia em mim?

Will o encarou com um olhar nada satisfeito, os braços cruzados.

– _Você _confiaria em si mesmo?

– Você tem um ponto. – Nico encolheu os ombros.

Will riu o que Nico achou ter sido alto _demais._ Ele pulou e escaneou seus arredores para ver se havia sido escutado. Deuses, seria tudo que precisava. Ser pego sozinho no bosque com Will esquisito Solace. Ele encarou o médico, mas Will apenas sorriu.

– Bom, _eu_ faria!

A cabeça de Nico pendeu para um lado em confusão.

– Confiar em você. Eu faria.

– Faria? – seu tom era fraco.

– Sim. – ele deu de ombros e sentou-se em um tronco caído, completamente vulnerável. – Já te disse antes. Você é denso, mas não estúpido. Acredito que no fundo saiba que usar seus poderes agora te faria mais mal do que bem.

Nico olhou em volta. Quase desejava que alguém os encontrasse. Pelo menos o salvaria de uma situação estranha.

– Não tem uma bandeira pra procurar? – murmurou.

– Ah, eu deveria estar patrulhando.

– Patrulhando. – Nico franziu o cenho. – Espera, você não tinha intenção de me encontrar, tinha?

Não havia vergonha no sorriso de Will.

– Isso importa? – Nico não respondeu, mas Will não pareceu se importar. – Além do mais, você está realmente tão surpreso? Esta é a segunda vez que te encontro.

– E daí? – As bochechas de Nico esquentaram.

– Nada. Estou só dizendo que está meio que virando rotina.

A mera _menção_ de ter algum tipo de _rotina_ com Will Solace era suficiente para fazer seu rosto inteiro irromper em um rubor violento. Ele bufou e cruzou os braços, desviando seu olhar antes que aqueles olhos azuis pudessem encontrá-lo.

– Isso é idiota.

– Você é idiota.

– Bom retorno. Puxou isso do seu pai?

– Na mesma época em que você herdou o ótimo senso de humor do seu pai.

Encararam-se por alguns momentos silenciosos. Ok, mais como Nico o encarou sem muito entusiasmo enquanto Will sorria de maneira provocativa. Antes que pudesse impedir, seus lábios curvaram-se para cima. Desviou o olhar na tentativa de escondê-lo, mas o dano já havia sido feito. Will gargalhou sua risada alta novamente. Antes que Nico pudesse gritar com ele ou insultá-lo ou mesmo rir de volta, houve uma longa e repentina rajada de vento. Ele virou-se e imediatamente sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago.

Diretamente atrás de Will, uma figura negra tentava alcançá-lo e não parecia muito amigável. Por um momento de puro pânico, Nico congelou e então gritou em sinal de aviso e levantou suas mãos. O rosto de Will se encheu de alarme antes que um braço se fechasse ao redor de seu pescoço. Imediatamente Nico começou a concentrar seu poder, pronto para nocautear o que quer que houvesse se atrevido a cruzar seu caminho.

– Você está vulnerável! – uma voz familiar gargalhou e Nico rapidamente baixou os braços ao longo do corpo, aturdido enquanto outro filho de Apolo – um dos irmãos menores de Will – divertidamente debruçava-se em Will, que fingia gritar pedindo piedade enquanto o menor ria e o "atacava". Nico sentiu-se imediatamente envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele quase soltou o Inferno naquele garotinho.

– Me pegou, me pegou! – Will ria, despenteando o cabelo do garoto. – Não deveria estar com o resto da cabine?

– Você saiu sem permissão! – ele o acusou. As bochechas de Will adquiriram um tom rosado e ele colocou a mão sobre a boca de seu irmão menor antes de olhar horrorizado para ver se Nico o havia escutado. Nico tinha, mas ele continuava se recuperando de seu quase erro fatal.

– S-sim, bem, eu sou o líder! – disse Will rapidamente. – E te disse para ficar no mesmo lugar enquanto patrulhava!

– Você não disse nada sobre patrulha– _mmph!_

Um momento depois, Jason saiu dos arbustos balançando a bandeira sobre sua cabeça.

– GANHAMOS! – gritava. Nico nunca quis tanto ser engolido pelas sombras em sua vida antes.

...

No próximo dia, Nico estava para baixo demais para deixar sua cabine. Permaneceu na cama, revivendo aquele momento de novo e de novo. Ele quase havia usado seus poderes em uma criança. Claro, havia pensado que era um monstro, ou um inimigo, ou _alguma coisa._ Mas a raiva que sentiu naquele momento deveria estar diferente agora. Talvez ficar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue era realmente um erro. Ele realmente não pertencia a lugar algum, não é?

Jason e Piper apareceram para chutá-lo da cama para almoçar. O tempo todo, Nico se recusou a olhar para a mesa de Apolo. Jurava poder sentir os olhos de Will o vigiando. Devorou sua comida, desculpou-se e saiu antes que Will tivesse a chance de se aproximar dele. Ele não se importava com o que Will pensava, dizia para si mesmo. Ele não precisava de sua aprovação ou algo assim. Então por que Nico se preocupava com isso?

Pelo resto do dia, Nico permaneceu dentro da cabine.

No dia seguinte, Percy e Annabeth o arrastaram para tomar café da manhã. Annabeth podia sentir que algo estava acontecendo, mas felizmente ela sabia que era melhor não pressionar. Percy sentou-se perto dele e evitou contato visual. Nico se confessara há quase uma semana, as coisas continuavam maravilhosamente estranhas entre eles. Nico antecipara isso, mas pelo menos Percy não se importava em ser visto com ele. Na realidade, Percy parecia ficar mais e mais confortável ao seu redor. Mesmo assim, Nico sentiu-se um pouco aliviado quando Percy anunciou que iria surfar e partiu.

– Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Annabeth assim que seu namorado foi embora.

Nico hesitou. Havia passado um longo tempo tentando odiar Annabeth, mas agora estavam tomando café da manhã juntos. Ela era provavelmente a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia. Sabia que ela não o entregaria também. Ele suspirou e cedeu.

– Quase fiz algo muito ruim.

O rosto de Annabeth ficou sério.

– Quer falar sobre isso?

– Não há muito o que dizer. – Nico deu de ombros. – Durante o jogo de capturar a bandeira, Will e eu estávamos conversando. Vi uma sombra se esgueirando atrás de Will e... eu me assustei.

– Se assustou como? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu quase... ataquei o irmãozinho do Will.

Os lábios de Annabeth formaram um perfeito "O". Ela assentiu.

– Mas você não o atacou.

– Se não tivesse parado a tempo...

– Mas você fez.

– Eu já deveria saber...

– Você sabe. Sério. Você não machucaria ninguém a menos que fosse necessário. Foi apenas um erro. Acontece conosco o tempo todo. Juro, quase degolei o Percy pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes.

Nico se permitiu um sorriso torto.

– Tenho certeza que todos sonhamos com isso pelo menos uma ou duas vezes.

Annabeth riu. Seus olhos brilhavam com um encanto compreensível.

– Então... o que você e Will estavam fazendo sozinhos no bosque?

Nico a ignorou.

...

Por que era tão difícil abrir a porta?

Ele repassou a cena em sua cabeça de novo e de novo, mas quando chegou a hora de colocá-la em ação, congelou. _Você atravessou o Tártaro,_ Nico se repreendia, _e não consegue nem mesmo entrar na enfermaria de seu próprio acampamento?_

Respirou fundo, levantou a mão e congelou novamente.

Felizmente, não teve que ficar ali em um agonizante silêncio por mais tempo pois a porta foi aberta. Infelizmente, Will Solace estava saindo carregando uma bolsa em seu ombro. Ele engasgou ao ver Nico e recuou um passo.

– Você me assustou! – arfou.

– Desculpa, – disse rapidamente.

– O que faz aqui? – Will o encarou, os olhos cheios de incerteza.

Mesmo que seu tom fosse curioso e não zangado, Nico estremeceu.

– A aposta, – murmurou. – Meio que acho que... perdi, então...

Will levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Mas Jason pegou a bandeira. Você venceu.

Nico soprou uma mecha de cabelo para fora do olhos.

– _Eu_ não ganhei. Foi Jason. A aposta era que _eu_ pegasse a bandeira. Então... acho que te devo outro dia na enfermaria. – Ele arriscou olhar para cima. – Se, sabe, ainda me quiser.

O sorriso de Will era tão brilhante que praticamente machucava.

– Bem, como posso dizer não pra trabalho grátis? – ele riu. Nico quase sorriu de volta. – Mas devemos resolver algo primeiro, – disse Will, analisando as roupas de Nico, – precisamos encontrar pra você algo menos... depressivo.

– O que tem de errado com o jeito que me visto? – Nico franziu o cenho.

– Oh, absolutamente nada! – disse Will fervorosamente. – Apenas que, bem, alguns de meus pacientes podem pensar que você é o Ceifador Sinistro.

Nico havia cometido um grande erro ao ir ali. Ele sabia. Talvez houvesse cometido um erro ao ficar no acampamento afinal. Mas quando Will sorria daquela forma, Nico achava difícil se importar.

* * *

**A/T: Olá! Primeiramente quero agradecer à ****ghostyStarr por me dar autorização para traduzir essa história maravilhosa (chequem os outros trabalhos dela, gente!). É uma verdadeira honra e espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu! Reviews são bem-vindas!**

**Nota: Mudei o título original "Midnight Doens't Last Forever" apenas para não causar confusão.**

**Até a próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Will sabia que nunca veria nada mais divertido que Nico segurando uma camisa rosa choque longe de si como se ela fosse vomitar purpurina e arco–íris em cima dele. O jeito como olhou para Will foi adorável, de uma maneira mal humorada e homicida. Will estava tendo problemas em manter o sorriso longe de seu rosto. Às vezes era tão divertido fazer o filho de Hades corar.

– E então?

– Não vou vestir isso. – Seu nariz enrugou.

– É a única pequena o bastante pra caber em você. – Deu de ombros e apontou para o uniforme médico rosa. – Acho que combina com você.

Nico jogou a camisa nele.

– Acho que um olho roxo combina com você, – resmungou baixinho, mas sem rancor. Will aprendera algumas coisas sobre Nico di Angelo nesses últimos dias. Sobretudo que Nico colocava uma fachada dura, mas na realidade suas emoções eram tão transparentes quanto as sombras em que se escondia.

Will apenas bufou e colocou um dedo pensativo em seu queixo.

– Vejamos... Devo ter um uniforme de enfermeira velho guardado por aqui em algum lugar! – observou como o rosto de Nico mudava de nojo para pavor. – Chapéu combinando e tudo mais.

Nesse ponto, as bochechas de Nico estavam em um vermelho vivo e ele arrancou o uniforme rosa de Will novamente.

– Me dá isso! – grunhiu e se afastou, murmurando xingamentos em grego antigo por todo caminho. O estômago de Will doía de tanto rir.

De fato, a imagem mental de Nico em um uniforme de enfermeira não era tão horrível quanto Will pensou que seria. Rapidamente balançou a cabeça empurrando esses pensamentos inquietantes para longe. Aquele realmente _não_ era o momento. Não quando Nico estava na sala ao lado se vestindo.

Após alguns minutos, Nico voltou e Will repentinamente ficou fascinado.

– Estou ridículo.

Ah, isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Não importava se era o preto mais escuro ou o rosa mais claro, qualquer cor que Nico usava parecia _bem._ Vendo-o em roupa médica mexia com seu coração de maneira estranha, mas ignorou. Invés disso explodiu em risos.

– Você parece um bolo de morango tendo uma fase punk!

– Vou tirar isso. – Nico trincou os dentes e cruzou os braços.

– Não, não! – disse Will bem rápido, levantando as mãos em defesa enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – Estou só brincando. Realmente não 'tá tão ruim.

– _Tão_ ruim, – Nico bufou.

– É isso ou o uniforme de enfermeira. – Will levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado. – Ou, claro, você pode não usar nada.

Nico gaguejou incoerentemente e olhou para Will de forma incrédula.

– Calado! Entendi! Vou usar a droga da roupa!

Will deu um sorriso contente e rapidamente conduziu o outro garoto para fora da sala.

Pelo resto da tarde, Nico seguiu Will pelo acampamento, ajudando com todo tipo de coisa. Eles checaram Mellie e seu sátiro recém–nascido, quem estava muito nervoso e não parecia querer que Will o segurasse.

– Aqui, Nico. Pode segurar ele por um segundo? – entregou a Nico o bebê. – Quero checar a Mellie.

– O que? Uou, espera, Will, não acho- – o bebê soluçou e Nico se assustou. Will observou com descrença como o bebê se acalmava e começava a cair no sono. Algo nos olhos tempestuosos de Nico amoleceu.

Will virou-se para que Nico não pudesse ver seu sorriso enorme.

Depois disso, remendaram os gêmeos Stoll que haviam se machucado mais uma vez fazendo algo que Will nem queria saber.

– Foi culpa dele! – acusava Connor.

– Ah, claro. Como se eu soubesse que aquelas coisas eram explosivas! – retrucava Travis.

Will levantou as mãos para silenciá-los.

– Olhem, eu não ligo. Nico, me dá a garrafa azul.

Nico olhou timidamente para os gêmeos antes de entregar a garrafinha a Will. A reação foi simultânea. Connor e Travis sentaram–se ereto, piscando.

– Espera... esse é o Nico?

– Ai meus deuses! É _sim!_

_–_ Ah, olha que fo- _AI! _Will, por que fez isso?

– Desculpa, – disse Will de forma sucinta, segurando a garrafa de desinfetante próxima ao corte na perna de Connor. – Tenho que limpar o ferimento.

Lançou um olhar penetrante a Travis, que pareceu entender a mensagem escondida. Nenhum dos dois fez mais comentários sobre a roupa de Nico. Se Nico percebeu, não disse nada.

– Ok, próximo, – disse Will após dispensar os gêmeos. – Quero checar Blackjack. Realmente não sei nada sobre Pégaso, mas posso ajudar o ferimento curar mais rápido.

Nico apenas deu de ombros e eles foram na direção dos estábulos. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram Percy Jackson tendo o que parecia ser uma conversa bem profunda com o cavalo alado ferido. Will limpou a garganta para fazer sua presença conhecida, não percebendo que Nico parara bem atrás dele hesitante.

– Ah, oi. – Percy os cumprimentou. – E aí?

– Só pensei em dar uma mão, – Will deu de ombros e se agachou ao lado de Blackjack, que soltou uma bufada de ar que Will presumiu ser um cumprimento.

– Ele diz que agradece. – Percy sorriu e percebeu Nico vagando perto da parede, cutucando as correias de uma sela inativa. – Ahn, oi, Nico.

Nico assentiu em sua direção e voltou a fingir que estava totalmente interessado na sela de couro. Will olhou de Percy para Nico, percebendo o embaraço que parecia distanciá-los. Perguntou-se o que havia acontecido para criar tal barreira, mas as opções em que pensou o deixavam com um gosto amargo na boca. Decidiu se concentrar em ajudar Blackjack.

Após mais alguns minutos de arrastar seu pé no chão, Percy anunciou que estava faminto e iria encontrar Annabeth. Will disse um adeus animado, mas não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviado que ele havia ido embora. Nico pareceu relaxar um pouco e até mesmo se sentou em um balde virado ao lado de Will.

– Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou de maneira nervosa, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria ter dito alguma coisa. Will sorriu.

– Na verdade, vou trocar as ataduras dele. Se importaria em cortá-las pra mim?

Nico assentiu e levantou novamente para procurar na bolsa de suprimentos. Will cantarolou sozinho enquanto removia as antigas. Era uma das particularidades que vinham junto com ser filho de Apolo. Se uma música ficava presa em sua mente seria quase impossível tirá-la a menos que a deixasse tocar. Infelizmente, suas habilidades médicas eram muito melhores que seus talentos musicais. Nico não o pediu para parar, então estava tudo bem.

Uma vez que se livrou de todas as ataduras velhas e Will se assegurou de que nada parecia infectado, esticou a mão esperando um rolo de ataduras novas. Enquanto Nico as entregava, seus dedos esbarraram, e Will quase caiu de seu próprio balde. Nico parecia igualmente envergonhado, demonstrando que sentiu a mesma eletricidade. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento, mas ambos olharam para longe rapidamente. Will percebeu que seus dedos estavam tremendo de leve e se forçou a se concentrar. Blackjack deu uma bufada. Will não precisava ser filho de Poseidon para escutar a mensagem. _Arranjem um quarto vocês dois._

_..._

No momento em que deram o dia por encerrado, o sol já estava começando a se por. Will ria de alguma coisa que Nico havia dito. Era um comentário seco e sarcástico sobre nada em particular e deveria apenas ter feito Will rolar os olhos, mas por alguma razão ele o achou bem engraçado. Nico pareceu surpreso, mas havia um sorrisinho nos lábios finos. Ele parecia bem bonito quando sorria, mesmo com camisas ridículas.

– Certo, acredito que esteja livre, – disse Will ao chegarem ao refeitório. – Obrigado por toda a ajuda. Espero que não tenha sido tão enfadonho pra você.

– Não foi tão ruim. – Nico deu de ombros. Will pareceu magoado.

– Bem, sei que não ganha de invocar zumbis ou seja lá o que os filhos de Hades fazem hoje em dia.

Nico balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Na verdade, eu... não me importei. Foi meio que... legal ajudar.

Will resistiu ao impulso de bagunçar o longo cabelo preto. Sabia que Nico tinha a regra de não tocar. Havia visto quando Jason Grace cometera o erro de colocar um braço em torno de seu pescoço de brincadeira durante o café da manhã. Nico firmemente plantou seu cotovelo no intestino do outro. Will havia rido, mas realmente não queria estar do lado receptor da ira de Nico. Nunca.

Então ao invés de abusar de sua sorte como realmente queria, apenas coçou a bochecha sem motivo e deu de ombros.

– Bem, sempre tem coisas pra fazer pelo acampamento. As pessoas se machucam constantemente. Apreciaria um par de mãos extra.

– Eu? – Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Por que não? – Will retrucou indignado.

– Isso não deixaria algumas pessoas... desconfortáveis?

– Sabe que estava só brincando sobre essa coisa de "Ceifador Sinistro", né?

Nico não confirmou nem negou. Trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, os olhos fixos na grama.

– Certo, se vou fazer isso então estou fazendo nas minhas condições!

Will cruzou os braços, encarando o olhar desafiante no rosto do menor.

– E quem disse que você ganha condições?

– Eu digo! – disse Nico irritado, agindo mais como ele mesmo, o que era um imenso alívio para Will. Ele poderia lidar com um Nico irritadiço. Poderia aguentar um Nico sarcástico. Mas um Nico aborrecido e auto-incriminatório era algo com que não conseguia lidar. – E vou vestir minhas próprias roupas!

– O protocolo diz que você deve usar roupa médica.

– O protocolo que você escreveu!

– Sou o líder da cabine de Apolo. – Will riu por entre dentes. – Acha que deixaria você se safar por usar jeans rasgados e uma camisa suja na minha área?

O sorriso de Nico se tornou ligeiramente diabólico. Will sentiu uma ligeira pressão em seu peito.

– Veremos, Solace, – disse. De repente as costelas de Will eram pequenas demais. Parecia que estavam espremendo seu coração.

– B–bom, – disse Will, um pouco esbaforido. – Mas se eu receber _uma _reclamação você vai usar o uniforme de enfermeira!

Então, pela primeira vez no dia todo, Nico desatou a rir.

Os passos de Will se sentiram leves pelo resto da noite.

É, ele gostava de fazer o filho de Hades corar, mas decidiu que gostava mais de fazê-lo rir.

...

A fogueira ocorreu como todas as fogueiras no Acampamento Meio–Sangue. Risadas, marshmallows e música. Normalmente, Will estaria com seus irmãos, os braços em volta de seus pescoços, dançando junto com uma música brega que todos berravam do fundo do coração. Esta noite, entretanto, não conseguia encontrar ânimo para se juntar à diversão.

Seus pensamentos voltavam para mais cedo – para quando Nico parecia tão à vontade com o filho de Mellie para quando os dedos de Nico esbarraram nos seus para como seu riso parecia tocar em sua mente por horas. Ah, deuses, ele estava caidinho, não estava? Como havia levado tanto tempo para perceber? Claro, ele sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa pelo italiano desde o final da última guerra dos Titãs. A figura de Nico lutando em Manhattan era uma lembrança que sempre usava quando precisava aumentar sua confiança. _Se Nico pode ser tão bravo então você também pode fazer isso,_ foi o que disse a si mesmo quando se voluntariou na missão de reconhecimento.

Nunca achou que o filho de Hades reapareceria na sua vida. Também nunca pensou que seriam amigos.

Eram amigos, certo?

Haviam passado bastante tempo juntos e se divertiam e tal, mas era difícil de dizer com Nico. Acreditava que, pelo menos, Nico não o odiava. Era um começo. Um bom começo de algo melhor, esperava.

Mesmo agora, enquanto os outros campistas passavam s'mores e cachorros–quentes, os olhos de Will analisavam os rostos alegres procurando por Nico di Angelo. Era estúpido da parte dele pensar que Nico viria, mas, ainda assim, teria sido legal passar mais tempo com ele...

Inúmeros outros campistas o perguntaram o que estava errado, ou tentaram induzi-lo a um caloroso coro de _"Hey Jude", _mas Will assegurou-lhes que estava apenas cansado e que deveriam continuar sem ele. Era pouco depois das nove quando Will ouviu uma voz familiar soltando um insulto afiado. Imediatamente olhou e viu Nico sentado junto a Jason e Piper. Jason estava rindo enquanto Nico fulminava o marshmallow derretido em suas calças. Por um momento, Will se animou, quase tentado a andar até lá e provocá-lo um pouco. Nico ergueu o olhar e acidentalmente o pegou olhando para ele. Rapidamente, desviou a atenção para seus irmãos, fingindo estar interessado na canção. De relance, viu Jason se inclinar e sussurrar alguma coisa na orelha de Nico. Nico se sobressaltou, o rosto em vermelho vivo, e o empurrou.

Will escondeu uma careta por trás da mão. Jason continuou dizendo seja lá o que fosse que conseguiu uma reação afobada de Nico, rindo toda vez que gritava com ele, as mãos se mexendo excessivamente enquanto falava. Alguns minutos depois, Will decidiu ir embora mais cedo.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, tive um dia longo, – disse, fazendo questão de não olhar para Nico e Jason. – Boa noite, pessoal.

Alguns adeus foram ditos e ele se passou pela fileira de campistas, se dirigindo a sua cabine. Ele _não_ estava com ciúme_._ Não estava! E daí se Nico quisesse sentar com Jason ao invés dele. Haviam passado o dia inteiro juntos de qualquer forma! Era irracional se sentir assim. Will e Nico nem eram amigos mesmo. Eles nem eram nada mesmo.

Will caiu em sua cama.

Estava com tanto, tanto ciúme.

...

De vez em quando, Will odiava que seu pai fosse o deus do sol. A maior parte de sua cabine estava acordada antes do amanhecer e o resto estaria de pé no momento em que os primeiros raios de sol começassem a aparecer no horizonte. Will não era exceção. De fato, mesmo que houvesse tido uma noite relativamente sem sono, foi o primeiro a acordar. Rapidamente tirou vantagem disso e se dirigiu ao banheiro, banhando-se e escovando os dentes sem ter que empurrar seus companheiros campistas de Apolo da frente do espelho. Sério, isso poderia se tornar um grande fiasco com pouco esforço.

Depois de estar pronto para o dia, Will decidiu dar uma volta. O ar fresco sempre o fazia limpar seus pensamentos. Enquanto passava pela cabine de Hades, caminhou um pouco mais rápido. Ele gostava de Nico – era bem óbvio. Mas o que iria fazer? Iria mesmo fazer algo quanto a isso? Não, não queria espantar Nico. O garoto ainda estava se acostumando a ter amigos e ser apenas mais um campista. Não queria estragar seu relacionamento antes mesmo de ter começado. _Dê um tempo ao tempo,_ poderia ouvir a voz de seu pai lhe dizer. _Fique calmo._

– Calmo, – murmurou para si mesmo, assentindo. Poderia fazer isso. Esperava.

Era pouco depois das oito quando chegou à enfermaria. Ainda se sentia um pouco acabado, mas não tanto quanto antes. Quando Nico aparecesse, estaria feliz. Contudo, não esperava que o objeto de seus pensamentos estivesse encostado na parede, braços cruzados e expressão indecifrável.

Will soltou uma exclamação, apertando o coração.

– Deuses, di Angelo! Está _tentando _me fazer ter um ataque no coração?

– Algo assim, – murmurou, dando de ombros preguiçosamente. – Os filhos de Apolo não deveriam estar de pé no raiar do dia?

Will, ainda se recuperando, bufou ofendido.

– Eu estou. Fui dar uma volta. – Entrecerrou os olhos. – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Nico deu de ombros outra vez.

– Você parecia... estranho noite passada. Queria ter certeza que estava bem.

Will tinha certeza de ter ouvido errado. _Queria ter certeza que estava bem._ Ele piscou, olhando fixamente para o outro garoto como se tivesse crescido um terceiro braço nele. Nico se encolheu um pouco.

– Ahn... D–digo...

Will inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um pequeno sorriso trilhou seu caminho até seu rosto.

– Você estava preocupado?

– Pff, – rolou os olhos, – nem pensar.

– Só estou provocando, cara. – Will soltou um riso abafado. – Mas estou bem. Acho.

– Acha?

Will esfregou a nuca e sorriu timidamente.

– Sim. Quero dizer, não é nada pra se preocupar. Por que me importaria com quem você senta na fogueira? – seus olhos se arregalaram assim que percebeu as palavras que escaparam de sua boca. _Merda,_ ele não disse isso alto, disse?

Pelo olhar no rosto de Nico, ele disse. Merda dupla. Por um momento, Nico apenas permaneceu boquiaberto. Will praticamente podia ver as conexões se formando em sua cabeça. Will mordeu o lábio enquanto Nico falava.

– Espera... você ficou chateado quando não sentei com você?

Will riu zombeteiro, cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu.

– O que? NÃO.

– Ah meus deuses... você estava com _ciúme_?

– Não, não estava.

Ele encarou Nico, que sorria como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo.

–_ Não estava, – _afirmou, mas Nico apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Nico di Angelo, vou chutar seu traseiro, te curar, e então chutá-lo ainda mais, – ameaçou, mas Nico já estava rindo. As orelhas de Will ficaram vermelhas. – É isso! Estou saindo! – gritou ele.

– E–espera! Me des... não estou rindo de você! – Nico se controlou. – Mas, deuses, por que estaria com ciúme do _Jason_? Ele só estava ali pela Piper de qualquer forma.

Ah sim.

Will se sentiu mais burro que um saco de pedras. Como poderia ter esquecido? Jason e Piper eram um casal poderoso._ Todo mundo _sabia deles.

Will rolou os olhos.

– Eu não estava com ciúmes.

– Sim, sim. Tanto faz. – Nico se moveu, ainda sorrindo.

Will o ignorou enquanto andavam, tentando fazer a cor em suas bochechas desaparecer. Quase saltou quando sentiu o braço de Nico roçar no dele. Pensou que Nico iria reestabelecer alguma distância entre eles, mas apenas se aproximou mais, o bastante para deixar óbvio que era ele quem estava iniciando o toque.

– Então, estava pensando, – disse Nico abruptamente, – roupas médicas não são tão ruins, eu acho. Mas não vou usar nada rosa.

Will o encarou por um momento antes de lançar um sorriso derrotado.

– Devem ser um pouco grandes, mas acho que temos algumas outras cores.

Seus braços se juntaram, um pouco mais firme.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nico dormiu demais.

Isso era algo que não acontecia em um longo tempo. Entre o Labirinto, aquelas noites escuras sozinho, e o crepúsculo sem fim do Tártaro, Nico estava acostumado a dormir pouco ou nada. Para ele quatro horas era uma boa noite. Mesmo após Gaia ter sido derrotada, a sensação de incerteza persistia em sua cabeça.

_Está tão calmo, _dizia a si mesmo. _Não pode durar._

Então, durante as poucas semanas que seguiram a derrota de Gaia e a estranha morte de Leo Valdez, Nico continuou alerta. Mesmo com Will o mantendo na linha e se recusando a deixá-lo levantar o _mindinho_ de um esqueleto do solo, Nico passara suas noites alternando entre sonecas curtas, ler quadrinhos ruins que Jason o emprestara, e exercícios rápidos para ficar em forma – sério, todo mundo estava tentando _tanto_ para deixá-lo gordo.

Seus dias, contudo, eram gastos de uma maneira muito mais preferível. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Nico realmente se via ansioso para o amanhecer. Gostava dos cafés da manhã com Jason e Percy. Não ligava para as perguntas que receberia sobre seu pai dos outros campistas. Se dava bem com Piper e Annabeth. Os jogos do acampamento continuavam irritantes, mas pelo menos seus amigos os tornavam suportáveis. E, claro, ele absolutamente apreciava passar um tempo com Will. Eles passavam a maioria dos dias juntos. Principalmente ajudando na enfermaria sempre que alguém ficasse muito desajeitado com o arco e flecha ou muito tagarela com um campista de Ares.

Mas, havia vários dias em que o acampamento estava tranquilo e quase nenhum acidente acontecia, deixando Will com a agenda vazia. A primeira vez que Will se aproximou do filho de Hades para "passar o tempo", Nico quase correu dele. Piper, felizmente, estava perto e precipitadamente bloqueou sua rota de fuga. Estava contente que ela o fizera porque, depois de alguns dias, isso meio que virou uma coisa normal.

Não seria estranho se Nico andasse pela cabine de Apolo ou se Will fosse para a cabine de Hades. Estava tudo bem para eles se sentarem perto nas fogueiras. Eles tinham piadas internas e interesses compartilhados. Eram amigos. Bons amigos.

Claro, Nico não poderia deixar de se perguntar se "mais" estava ou não na equação, mas não conseguia nem mesmo se fazer pensar na ideia. Will não poderia ser... como ele. Ele era tão perfeito. Deveria pôr essa emoção sob controle antes que arruinasse tudo. Não queria passar por outra provação Percy Jackson.

Apesar disso, quase três semanas desde que os romanos partiram, Nico sentia aquelas mesmas borboletas no estômago cada vez que Will sorria para ele ou ria de alguma coisa que houvesse dito ou mesmo apontasse e o ralhasse por ter feito algo que não deveria. Nico odiava admitir, mas ele não conseguiria desobedecer ao filho de Apolo mesmo que quisesse. Emoções estúpidas.

Hazel não havia sido de ajuda. Ela realmente não sabia... sobre ele. Nico apenas escutava enquanto ela cansava seus ouvidos sobre Frank. Ela estava realmente séria com o romano, era muito óbvio, mas era assustador para Nico ouvi-la explicar a mesma coisa que _ele_ sentia. Estava desesperado.

Na noite anterior Nico havia ido para a praia com Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Rachel e Will depois do jantar de aniversário do Percy. O jantar por si havia sido um desastre. Nico poderia nunca mais ver comida azul na vida e morrer feliz. Algumas coisas apenas não deveriam ser azuis.

Os oito haviam apenas conversado e passado o tempo. Percy e Grover estiveram ocupados fervilhando pelos "Bons Tempos" que praticamente queria dizer antes dele entrar na história.

– Lembra quando nossa maior preocupação era apenas se eu havia ou não roubado um _raio_? – suspirou Percy. – Cara, aqueles eram os dias.

Nico rolou os olhos, murmurou alguns comentários discretos para Annabeth, e recebeu uma alta risada em resposta. Enquanto a noite ia passando, ia ficando constantemente mais frio e Nico lamentou, não pela primeira vez, a perda de sua fiel jaqueta de aviador. Ela havia sido familiar. Havia sido a única prova de que alguma vez tivera um lar.

– Frio? – perguntou Will.

– Não muito, – disse rapidamente e Will bufou.

– Que tipo de idiota esquece um casaco numa noite como essa?

– Caso não tenha notado, minha escolha de guarda-roupa continua bastante limitada.

– Piper disse que te levaria às compras.

– Ugh. Ela vai me fazer sair do shopping parecendo _você._

Will sorriu. A amizade deles finalmente havia chegado ao ponto onde ambos sabiam quando estavam apenas brincando.

– Acho que o acampamento não pode ter _dois_ homens imensuravelmente belos. – Afirmou Will.

Nico poderia tê-lo empurrado – teria – se um casaco azul não tivesse sido jogado bem em sua cara.

– Aqui, – disse Will autoritariamente. – Vista isso.

Nico tentativamente tirou o casaco dele. Olhou para Will, quem olhava com determinação em outra direção. Estava muito escuro para ver se ele parecia embaraçado ou não.

– Não quero seu casaco sujo, – foi tudo que sua boca ingrata pode dizer. Quis imediatamente se estapear. Ele sempre dizia coisas rudes quando estava nervoso!

Will lançou um olhar pouco impressionado.

– Olha, eu ainda poderia ter o argumento de que você está se recuperando. Então vista o casaco sujo. Ordens–

– Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, – Nico grunhiu e rapidamente deslizou o casaco de Will sobre sua cabeça. É, era um pouco grande demais e as mangas chegavam a bem depois de seus dedos, mas Nico gostava disso. Felizmente, era grande o suficiente para que escondesse o sorriso na gola.

Will cantarolou em aprovação e sorrateiramente se aproximou até que seus joelhos estivessem se tocando. Era um toque bastante breve. Realmente não deveria deixar Nico tão tonto quanto deixara.

Assim que já era consideravelmente tarde, o grupo marchou de volta ao acampamento. Will parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas Percy chamou seu nome e acenou para ele. Nico se sentiu um pouco ansioso, mas andou até ele, esquecendo que ainda estava vestindo o casaco de Will.

– Obrigado por vir, cara, – disse Percy. Seus olhos verdes piscaram para onde estava Will, observando-os de perto. – Desculpa por, ahn, interromper alguma coisa.

Nico olhou de volta para onde Will estava e rolou os olhos.

– Você não estava interrompendo nada, – murmurou rapidamente e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente. – Que foi?

– Ok, ah, só queria te deixar saber que estou bem com isto tudo, sabe? – Percy pôs uma expressão demasiadamente séria e levantou os dois polegares. – E estou feliz por você!

– Que? – Nico entrecerrou os olhos. Percy respirou fundo.

– Sabe, sobre toda a coisa de... _queda_!

– Não _essa_ parte, idiota. – Nico grunhiu. – Por que exatamente você está "feliz" por mim?

– Bem, 'cê sabe. – Percy sorriu prepotente e olhou para Will novamente. – Apenas feliz.

Nico corou. Era _tão_ óbvio assim?

– De qualquer forma, eu não ligo. E tudo que aconteceu desde que nos conhecemos, tudo isso são águas passadas também, ok? Só queria esclarecer isso.

– Oh. – Nico piscou. Um ano atrás, essas palavras teriam feito Nico sentar e se perguntar por horas o que ele queria dizer. Mas agora, apenas ultimavam o fato de ele ter superado Percy. Eles podiam começar do princípio. Dessa vez como amigos. Ele abriu um sorriso. – Certo.

– Certo. Bem, era tudo que queria dizer, sério. – ele abriu um grande sorriso e olhou de novo para Will. – Tenha uma boa noite!

Nico nem mesmo conseguia se fazer franzir as sobrancelhas.

– Cale-se, Jackson. – Então acrescentou, – e, ahn, feliz aniversário.

Percy ofereceu um high-five.

– Valeu, cara. Te vejo amanhã, né?

– Sim, claro.

Percy se despediu, acenou para Will com esse sorriso bobo mais uma vez, se esquivou de um chute de Nico, e correu para encontrar Annabeth. Suas mãos se encontraram enquanto caminhavam de volta para o acampamento, mas Nico realmente não estava prestando atenção a isso. Ele já havia começado a andar de volta para Will.

– Ei, Solace, – disse Jason quando ele passou. – Toque de recolher em quinze minutos, só avisando. Posso ver a cabine de Apolo da minha, – acrescentou com um tom ameaçador e chegou um pouco mais perto. – Então, sabe, saberei se alguém, digamos, não voltar ou, talvez, sair escondido.

– Grace! – Nico gritou, corando em vermelho vivo, e prosseguiu a caçá-lo colina acima.

Pela hora que voltou à sua cabine percebeu que ainda estava vestindo o casaco de Will. Ops. Ele devolveria amanhã. Caiu em sua cama, após um momento de hesitação, deu uma longa fungada na linha do pescoço do casaco. Cheirava como desodorante Axe e um dia de sol. Deuses, ele era patético.

Mesmo assim, o cheiro tornava impossível tirar o outro garoto de sua cabeça. Não tinha certeza do que acontecera exatamente, mas, em algum lugar entre ver Will sair dos arbustos com pintura de guerra em suas bochechas e correr pelo acampamento com ataduras e ambrosia, Will havia se esgueirado para dentro de seus pensamentos e era óbvio que não estaria saindo deles tão cedo.

Apenas acordou antes do meio-dia porque alguém estava batendo em sua porta. Ele grunhiu e se aninhou mais à suas cobertas por um momento. Então seu relógio interno deu sinal e seus olhos abriram. Imediatamente saltou da cama e se arrastou como um zumbi até a porta. Preguiçosamente, estendeu a mão e a abriu apenas um centímetro, fazendo careta quando a forte luz solar invadiu a cabine e fez seus olhos arderem.

– Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Jason cantou bem alto, fazendo Nico gemer e tapar os ouvidos. Jason riu. – Ainda estava dormindo? São onze e meia! Você perdeu o café da manhã e tudo mais! Nós- você ainda está usando o casaco do Will?

Nico estava totalmente acordado nesse instante. Ele olhou para baixo, então para Jason e imediatamente começou a tentar fechar a porta, mas Jason a mantinha aberta sem muito esforço.

– Meus deuses, – estava rindo. – Você está _gamado!_

–Cala. Boca.

– Sonhou com ele também?

– Juro pelo rio Estige, Grace, que se não calar a boca agora mesmo...

– Vai o que? Me dedurar?

– Não, – Nico bufou, desistindo de seu ataque à porta, – mas imagino que ter um pé esquelético na sua bunda não seria uma experiência muito agradável.

Jason estava segurando o estômago de tanto rir. Seus óculos quase escorregaram do seu nariz. Em vez de levantar os mortos, Nico deu um soco forte em seu ombro. Ele sorriu quando Jason soltou um forte "Ai!" e massageou a área cuidadosamente.

– Droga. – Nico apenas levantou o queixo um pouco e marchou até sua cômoda para se vestir. Jason entrou. – Sério, isso vai deixar marca!

– Você merece.

Jason riu e sentou em uma das camas vazias enquanto Nico tirava o casaco incriminador. Já sentia falta de seu calor.

– Certo, agora é sério. O que _há_ entre Will e você?

– Nada. Esquece isso. – Nico cruzou os braços.

– Ahn, existe _algo_ e eu não vou esquecer! – Jason franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não sou um cachorro.

– Isso é discutível.

– Bem, então. Seja difícil. Piper vai fazer as mesmas perguntas, sabe.

– Por que vocês estão tão interessados nisso? Somos amigos. É estranho? Eu ter amigos?

– Não é o que quis dizer e você sabe disso. – Jason suspirou. – Eu apenas... você pode _falar sobre isso_, sabe. Comigo. Tenho certeza que Piper e Annabeth ficariam mais que felizes em te deixar bem na fita.

– Ah, deuses, eu deveria ter ficado na cama.

Jason apenas riu.

...

Nico não viu Will o dia todo, o que tipo foi uma porcaria. Ele foi à cabine de Apolo retornar o casaco, mas outras crianças de Apolo disseram que ele já havia ido para a enfermaria. Deixou o casaco lá e foi almoçar, esperando encontrá-lo. Ele não estava lá.

Mais tarde, foi até a enfermaria, mas todos lá disseram que ele acabara de sair e não dissera onde estava indo. Sentindo-se derrotado, Nico caminhou até os campos de treinamento. Ele duelou com alguns poucos que haviam superado o medo dele nas últimas poucas semanas e na hora que foi para a casa de banho já era quase pôr-do-sol.

_Tudo bem,_ dizia a si mesmo. _Não é como se tivéssemos que ficar juntos todo dia._

Ainda assim, a voz ranzinza em sua cabeça não calava a boca. _E se ele estiver envergonhado por ontem?_ pensava preocupado. _Dane-se, Jason._

Essa noite ele teve terríveis pesadelos.

...

Nas noites em que os terríveis sonhos não paravam, Nico sempre saia para caminhar. O céu estrelado sempre costumava confortá-lo de uma maneira estranha, mas, agora, só poderia pensar em como preferiria estar vendo o sol nascer. Ele queria que o dia voltasse. Queria ver Jason e ameaçá-lo quando era um babaca, e fingir estar interessado em seja qual fosse a fofoca que Piper tentava lhe contar, e duelar com campistas que não tinham medo dele, e ajudar Will com qualquer coisa apenas para passar algum tempo a mais com ele. Queria sair das sombras. Só que, após estar nelas por tanto tempo, não sabia exatamente como.

Encontrou um bom lugar e sentou, sem ligar para o orvalho, e esperou, perdido em pensamentos.

Tal como o horizonte começava a clarear, Will o encontrou.

– Não esteve sentado aqui a noite toda, esteve?

Nico teve um sobressalto e olhou para o garoto mais alto, quem tinha uma carranca firme em seu rosto e as mãos nos quadris. As bochechas de Nico aqueceram um pouco quando percebeu que Will estava vestindo seu casaco. Podia praticamente ver a lista de problemas médicos correndo pelos olhos escuros de Will. Realmente não estava com humor para um sermão – não outro – e apenas deu de ombros.

– Não conseguia dormir.

Will não fez uma observação inteligente sobre como dormir era uma função vital do corpo humano, nem o repreendeu por sentar no frio por horas. Em vez disso, apenas agachou ao lado dele e sussurrou:

– É. Eu também não.

Pela primeira vez, Nico percebeu os círculos escuros sob os olhos de Will, a sutil careta no rosto normalmente alegre, a queda de seus ombros. Nico se perguntou se ele tivera pesadelos também.

– Então, o que fez hoje? – perguntou Will de maneira cansada.

– Nada de mais. – Nico deu de ombros. – Duelei um pouco, nada excitante. Você?

Will o copiou.

– Trabalhei. Embora meio que senti falta de tê-lo pela enfermaria. – Nico olhou para ele com cautela. – Ninguém fica tão bem de rosa quanto você, sabe.

Nico rolou os olhos e o socou de leve no ombro.

– Calado!

Pela primeira vez aquela noite, Will riu, aberta e sinceramente. Nico não notara o quanto havia sentido falta do som até ouvi-lo. Havia sido apenas um dia desde que o ouvira por último, mas a atitude para baixo de Will o havia assustado. Nunca havia visto o filho de Apolo genuinamente infeliz. Irritado, sim. Geralmente com ele. Mas nunca parecera triste antes. Algo estranho apertava em seu peito quando fazia Will rir dessa forma. Estava quase presunçoso consigo mesmo por conseguir tirar a careta daquele rosto.

Eles não conversaram muito após isso. Em vez disso, apenas assistiram o céu ficando mais claro. As mãos de Will estiraram atrás dele para se levantar. Sendo acidente ou não sua mão ter descansado no topo da de Nico, nenhum deles a moveu.

Nico escondeu o sorriso durante todo o tempo, contente apenas em sentar ali. Quando o sol finalmente fez sua entrada no céu, e o azul começava a sobrepor o preto, Nico nem estava mais tentando escondê-lo.

Era o começo de um novo dia.

* * *

**N/T:** Sinto muito se a tradução estiver um pouco crua, acabei aproveitando o feriado para fazê-la e não tive muito tempo para revisar. Peço desculpa também pela demora, coisas foram acontecendo e complicando meu tempo livre e acabei deixando pra depois e depois e depois e acabei esquecendo. Foi mal mesmo. Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo. Muito obrigada a quem está lendo e acompanhando!


End file.
